Salamander-Ifraid W145CF
Face bolt: Ifraid The Ifrit Face Bolt depicts the mythical creature Samurai Ifrit. The design is protrude with a white reptilian-like eye and opening its jaw with a tooth, on its upper jaw. Because of these horns, it looks as if the face could also represent a bird. As the horns curve like wings with a spike on. The design is colored in a brick-red with white highlights whilst on a semi-translucent dark blue Stone Face. A combination of this motif and Salamander's motif was released as a tournament prize Face Bolt, named "Salamander Ifrit". When this variant is turned at different angles, you can see Ifrit and Salamander inside. Chrome wheel-1: Ifraid Weight: 30.4 grams Ifrit is silver with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It is basically the Shogun Steel version of Forbbiden, with all of its curves and bumps on it. It has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifrit with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Element Wheel can fit into. While at the lower exterior of Ifrit, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit, glaring front-and-center with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifrit contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Shogun Steel being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Warrior Wheel. Ifrit is a good wheel for upper attacks and is quite possibly the best chrome wheel for upper attack. Ifrit has a diameter of approximately 47mm, a radius of 23.5mm, and a circumference of 147.58mm. Chrome wheel:-ii:Saramanda Weight: 30.6 grams Salamander has a silver body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptilian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck, connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Salamander on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well, featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Salamander is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. This Chrome Wheel has high Attack power as well as a good balance of defense and stamina. It looks similar to the L-Drago Destroy wheel. Track:W145 Weight: 2.2 grams W145 is the first new Track of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. W145 is a semi-translucent purple Track which resembles DF145 in that it features "wings" or rather, "blades" in this case; six blades circling around the Track in a tornado or vortex-like manner. These blades curve upwards with gaps in between the various blades. While it is unknown what is W145's purpose, due to its name and wings, it may serve a gimmick similar to W105 and DF145, involving its wings pushing air downwards to stabilize the bey while spinning. Bottom: CF (Circle Flat) Weight: 2.5 grams Circle Flat (CF), is the very first, new Tip of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. With this, it is designed in a manner that is meant to work well with the new Shogun Steel Beystadiums of this new series. It grips the side of the stadium so it gets higher to shake the stadium more. CF is another member of the Flat series of Tips that in this case, has a large ring circling the Flat tip; similar to D125 and S130. The ring also features six circular designs appearing on it. Compared to BD145, CF is about as half as wide as it, which is approximately the same as S130. Also the center is the same as the WF tip. Category:Synchrom Boosters Category:Fire Element